SOUL Of A Champion
by CJS51703
Summary: Beyond being a peacemaker, Frisk has another talent. Another talent that can get her places.
1. Chapter 1

*****Hello, everyone! It is a known fact throughout my family that I absolutely love watching the Olympics. I was inspired to write this by watching the full clip of my favorite event from the London 2012 summer games. Anyways, Frisk belongs to Toby Fox, Michael and Hannah belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter One: Still Got It**

At the age of seventeen, Frisk decided that she needed to get a part-time job. So, she went to a place where she knew she would get to work with lots of people, as she enjoyed doing.

That was why she applied for a job at the local fitness center.

Part of it was a section with gymnastics equipment that was free for the public to use. And over in that area was where Frisk worked.

XxX

Frisk was cleaning up some of the equipment on a slower day when she saw something that caught her eye.

A father was helping his daughter slowly walk along the balance beam. The daughter couldn't have been more than six or seven years old. She made it about halfway across before losing her balance and falling onto the mat beneath her.

Frisk walked over and helped her up. "It's okay. I did gymnastics a long time ago, and I fell off the balance beam too. You just gotta get up and try again. Wanna see me try so you have proof that's possible?" she asked.

The little girl smiled and nodded, going back over to her father.

So, Frisk climbed up on the beam after kicking off her shoes and socks. Then, she took a moment to get used to the beam beneath her feet. Finally, she paced the beam, and spun with grace a few times on the opposite end before turning to stride back over to where she'd begun.

"What do you think, Hannah?" the father asked, smiling. "Wow!" Hannah said, her eyes practically sparkling with excitement.

Frisk smiled. "Wanna see something cool?" she asked. Hannah nodded, ecstatic. Frisk couldn't help but be entertained by the excitement. She stretched a bit before doing a steady cartwheel across the beam. She jumped down and was immediately hugged by little Hannah.

Her father walked over. "Who are you, young lady?" he asked. "Frisk Dreemurr. And you are?" Frisk replied.

"Michael Adams. How long have you done gymnastics? I mean, for someone who hasn't warmed up and isn't even in the proper attire, that was a pretty good spin at the edge and a solid cartwheel," Michael said.

"I did gymnastics on equipment when I was young, and I've always had a knack for tumbling. Why do you ask?" Frisk asked.

Michael took out a card and gave it to her. "Call me if you're interested. I think you have potential," he said. Then, he bent down next to Hannah. "I'm going to use the bathroom. You stay right here." And he got up to do so.

Once he was gone, Frisk sat down and looked at the card.

_Michael Adams_

_555-3635_

_Gymnastics Instructor_

"Hey, Hannah? What kinda work does your dad do?" Frisk asked. She had the title in her hand, yes. But the truth comes from the mouths of babes.

"Daddy trains boys and girls to do gymnastics! And they make it to all sorts of big contests. He wants all of his people to make it to the nationals on TV!" Hannah explained.

Frisk had to work to keep the surprised on her face to a reasonable minimum. She always watched the national gymnastics competition when it came on every August. She was pretty stealthy with watching it on her phone during class by now. "And... do his people get to the nationals?" she asked.

"Usually. And some of them even win!" Hannah said. Frisk nodded, and pocketed Michael's card. "I was just wondering." She suddenly felt a tug on her sleeve.

"I can do that cartwheel you did too! Just... not on the beam. Do you wanna watch?" Hannah asked. Frisk smiled. "Sure."

There weren't a lot of things for her to do at this point in her shift, anyways.

*****Frisk would be a good gymnast. Change my mind. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

*****Hello, everyone! Well... school started back today, and my will to live kinda left when I was woken up today. But hey, I listened to some music (any other Mulan fans?), and I survived day one. Anyways, Frisk and Sans belong to Toby Fox, Michael belongs to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Two: Basics**

It was the following day that Frisk showed up after hours in an old t-shirt and leggings. Her hair had grown out since she was young, so she had pulled it back into a long ponytail. She waited and stretched out a bit for the time being. She was sitting on the balance beam until Michael arrived.

"Glad to see you came comfy," he commented. "Well, I wanted something I could move around in, and I've already stretched out," Frisk shrugged.

"Good girl. Anyways, let's get right into it," Michael said. "You said you knew some basic tumbling moves. I'll call some out and you show me. If you can't do something, then just let me know." With that, he began to call out some basic tumbling moves—front and back roll, hand stand, front and back walkover, cartwheel, and front hand spring. Simple enough.

"Alright... you're very apt to this. Back hand spring," Michael instructed. Frisk tried for it...

...but wound up falling right onto her head.

"Ow," was all she said from her place on the mat. She saw Michael leaning over her, his hand out. "It's fine. You just gotta get back up and keep trying," he said.

"Regardless of head injuries?" Frisk asked. Michael pulled her up to stand. "Regardless of head injuries. Equipment time, girl," he said. So, the two went over to some of the gymnastics equipment in the room.

"So, what all did you use in you days of gymnastics that you mentioned?" Michael asked. "I did some floor routines and some work on the balance beam. I only messed around a bit on a single bar," Frisk explained.

Michael nodded, clearly in thought. "I'll get together a floor routine for practicing. Choreography isn't that hard. But beams and single bar, because I'm guessing you ddn't have access to uneven bars, are a matter of consistency as well as skill. What you showed my daughter yesterday was basic stuff, and she said you were impressive," he said.

Frisk smiled. "Tell her I said thanks," she replied. "Okay. Well, if you'll chalk up," Michael said, smiling, "we'll see just what you can do."

XxX

"I'm home!" Frisk called as she walked into the house. Sans was the only one within earshot, as he was stretched out across the couch, the TV on. "Hey, kiddo. Tori's doin' laundry, and Pap's in his puzzles upstairs. How did your thing go?" he asked.

Frisk sat down next to him, a smile on her face. "I think it's going well."

*****Okay, I know that this didn't have much plot, but the next chapter will be better. You can hold me to that. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

*****Hello, everyone! So, I finished this in my English class whilst listening to the soundtrack of the movie K-12 (where are the Melanie Martinez fans at?) and I think it went over pretty well. Anyways, Frisk belongs to Toby Fox, Michael belongs to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Three: Not The Typical Teacher**

Frisk released herself from the high bar and went up towards the ceiling, but grabbed it back in time as she came down to keep enough momentum to hit a handstand.

"Atta girl! Now, dismount when you're ready," Michael said.

Frisk went around the bar twice more, then let go. A backflip dismount was landed, but she lost her balance. It was regained with two steps forward, though. She looked hopefully at her instructor. "Well?"

Michael nodded, satisfied. "Little shaky and uncontrolled on the landing, but that can be fixed. Handstands and spins? They're improving a lot for a girl who's just been going for eight weeks," he said, grinning.

Frisk beamed with pride. She did feel like she was getting far. Michael ruffled her hair happily. "Alright, girl," he said. "One more runthrough on the beam, then I'll let you go."

XxX

The next week, Frisk had to do quite a lot of acting to get through the school day. She was tired, achy, couldn't breathe through her nose, and was in a constant state of nausea. She drove to the gymnasium regardless of her body's protests and went inside.

"Hey, girlie," Michael said. But as he looked at Frisk, his casual expression shifted to worry. "You okay?"

Frisk opened her mouth to lie and say that she was fine. However, she only threw up. She slowly looked up at Michael, embarrassed.

"...oops."

XxX

After getting the mess cleaned up, Michael drove Frisk to the local coffee shop to get something to drink. She sat down with a simple hot chocolate, he had some black coffee.

"Thanks," Frisk said softly, taking a small sip.

Michael kicked back his own drink. "Don't mention it."

Things fell silent between the two. The background noise of the little coffee shop was as meaningless and ignored as a humming radiator. At last, someone had to speak.

"So... how long have you been a gymnastics coach?" Frisk eventually had to ask.

Michael's eyes fell to his cup. "I'm not an actual coach. I was in the men's nationals three times. Didn't place the first two times, screwed up my wrist the third time so badly that it needed surgery," he explained. He rolled down his sleeve to show the scars on his left arm and wrist. "Multiple, actually. Most of the inside of this arm is metal. I can't do gymnastics anymore."

Frisk frowned. "I'm sorry."

Michael wore a poker face, but Frisk could tell that he was bitter as he rolled his sleeve down. "Don't give me your pity, girl. 'Sides," he said, looking up and looking a bit more positive, "my wife got pregnant with Hannah at around that time, so I guess I had to call it quits at some point."

Frisk watched as he took another sip of his drink, then drank some of her own.

"...I guess so."

XxX

The next day, because she felt far worse, Frisk came clean to Toriel about her sickness. So, the youngest member of her house was currently in bed, emailing her teachers and explaining that she would be out with what turned out to be the stomach flu.

Once Frisk was done with that, she flopped down on her stomach and checked her phone. There was only one message, and it was from Michael.

_Get well soon, girl._

Frisk smiled, sent back her thanks, and decided to sleep.

*****Please don't bring up some of the logic to this. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

*****Hello, everyone! So this is a long chapter. It took up about thirteen pages in the notebook all of this is written in. So, yeah, fun stuff! Anyways, Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel belong to Toby Fox while Michael, Hannah, and Kelsei belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Four: Qualifier**

Michael waited outside of the establishment. He checked his digital watch repeatedly, a bit antsy. It had been a few months since Frisk had begun, and she was ready to begin her journey on the way to the nationals. She just needed to show up.

"Daddy? When is Frisk gonna get here?" Hannah asked. She had sat in on a few lessons and absolutely loved watching.

"She'll be here in a few minutes, sweetheart," Michael said for at least the fifth time.

After ten more minutes, Frisk arrived, but behind her was a goat, a lanky skeleton, and a short skeleton. "Sorry about running behind. There was traffic," Frisk apologized.

"Ah, it's fine, girl. We gotta check in, though," Michael said. He looked at his student's companions. "But I gotta ask, who're you guys?"

The taller skeleton shoved his way forward. "Hello, human! I am the Great Papyrus! I am Frisk's best friend!" he exclaimed. "The name's Sans. Sans the Skeleton," the shorter skeleton said. "Forgive the brothers. Anyways, I'm Toriel. I'm Frisk's mother," the goat said, holding out her hand.

Michael shook it. He didn't quite know of any other reply.

XxX

It didn't take long to get Frisk checked in. She went to the warm-up room, where she stripped off her sweatshirt and sweatpants to reveal a shimmery, baby-blue leotard. She had tied her hair back into a bun and clipped the remainders out of the way. "So... how exactly does this bracket work?" she asked as she kicked off her shoes and socks, stretching out.

"It's simple, girlie. Today's the first qualifier. The top three go to regionals. Then, at regionals, the top two head to state. The winner at state goes to nationals. Make sense enough?" Michael asked.

Frisk bent herself into a lazy back walkover to loosen her back. Then, she deemed herself as fully stretched out. "I guess so," she said.

Michael patted her back. "C'mon," he said. "Warm up on some of the equipment. The bars are open."

XxX

As it turned out, fifteen girls total were competing. Warm-up time was over, and every gymnast was taking a break, enjoying the chill time and some water too.

Frisk went over to another girl with hair split at the middle in color-one side black, one side pink. It was still tied back, and her leotard had the colors of a sunrise. "Hey," Frisk said, sitting down.

The girl looked over. "Hey. Have we met?" she asked. "No. I'm Frisk. What's your name?" Frisk asked. "Kelsei. You must be new to this thing," Kelsei said, sipping on her water.

"I am, but what makes you say that?" Frisk asked. Kelsei brought the water bottle down from her lips. "Because everyone who's been in a slot here knows me. I'm infamous for not being able to place and move up. I've been trying since I was sixteen. I turned twenty-two three months ago."

Frisk felt a pang in her heart. "Well, if you've tried for this long, then you just gotta keep it up until you succeed. You'll make it. I'm certain. I believe that this year will be your year," she said, an encouraging smile on her face.

Kelsei managed a bit of a smile. "Thanks. But I'm running outta chances. This is organized to where you need a lot of stamina. Floor routine, balance beam, then uneven bars. All in a row for each girl. Then, you wait. I used to have great stamina. But as I'm getting older, I'm losing that. My scores are going downhill too," she lamented, the previous smile falling from her face.

Frisk then spotted something. A tattoo, right on Kelsei's left thigh. It had a faceless girl with a black leotard and a blond ponytail, jumping up from a balance beam and into a split longways.

"Looking at that, huh?"

Frisk snapped out of her thoughts. Kelsei smiled and put her hand next to the tattoo. "I got a few more, but this one's my favorite. I was surprised that I didn't have to cover it up. But nope, it was just a no-piercing rule," she said.

Frisk nodded. She knew about that rule, and that was why her golden flower earrings where currently at home. "If you love that tattoo, then there's no reason you should be giving up," she said.

"Um, beg pardon?" Kelsei asked.

"Gymnastics must be something you enjoy, seeing as you got a jump on the beam tattooed onto your body. So would you rather succeed and love you tattoo and yourself... or give up and have a reminder of an unfinished dream?" Frisk asked.

Kelsei thought on that. It really seemed to hit her hard. At last, a determined smile crossed her face. "Thanks, Frisk."

XxX

Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel sat down in some pretty good seats.

"When is Frisk going to do her routine?" Papyrus asked.

"They're in alphabetical order by last name, according to this booklet I received," Toriel said. She sighed. "Oh, I do hope that she does well. She was quite nervous on the trip over."

Sans patted her back. "Don't worry, T. I'm sure that the kiddo isn't _flipping _out," Sans said.

He earned a sharp whap to the back of the skull for that one.

XxX

As it turned out, Kelsei's last name of Dunbar came right after Frisk's last name, Dreemurr. The girls sat together on the sidelines with every other gymnast, watching each person's routine in each of the sections.

However, they didn't have much time to wait before Michael came over to where they were chatting. "Frisk, time to chalk up. Slot five doesn't give you a lot of time to talk," he said. He then noticed his student's new friend. "I should be used to seeing you here by now."

Frisk was a little surprised. "You two know each other?" she asked. Kelsei sighed. "I thought I told you this, kid," she said. A slight smile crossed her face.

"I'm infamously famous."

XxX

Frisk had about five minutes to chalk up and stretch out. She looked at the layout before her. Floor routine, balance beam, uneven bars. Three judges could give up to ten points a piece in each segment. The perfect score was a ninety.

Michael went over to Frisk. "You got this, girlie. Hannah's watching. I'm watching. So's your little family. I know you can make us all proud," he said. The younger of the two nodded and looked to their family in the stands.

Papyrus was watching and eating funnel cake. Sans had his phone at the ready to video, but he was also holding a ketchup bottle that had the establishment's logo on it. Toriel was watching calmly. But as her eyes met Frisk's, she mouthed four words.

_You can do it._

Frisk grinned. Then, she gave a thumbs-up, chalk going everywhere.

XxX

First up was the floor routine. In a three-minute span, Frisk had four tumbling passes from corner to corner across the center of the mat. It was a lot, and Michael had warned her about having that number. But she had been set on doing it all. And she did make it through each pass and floor move, only stepping out of the boundaries twice with one foot and losing the landing a tiny bit with a back tuck. All and all, the floor routine segment went well.

As that ended, so came the next part. The balance beam. The true test of the mind and body. Four inches across to not only stand on, but to flip and tumble on. It wasn't simple.

That was why Frisk got scared when she rolled her ankle.

She quickly moved to her opposite foot and acted as if nothing had happened. Despite her minor injury, she kept herself strong. She bit down on her lips with each harsh landing to her body yet graceful landing to the crowd. Once she dismounted with a slight wobble, she could taste blood. She pressed her tongue against it to hopefully make it clot and walked to the last test of her body: uneven bars.

She could do this. It was a matter of timing and upper body strength. Leg positioning was the next thought. Now, she had planned to use a board to jump up to the high bar. After all, that was how her routine had been planned. But she had to put as little stress on her injury that she could whilst keeping everything covered up.

She couldn't turn her head to look, but out of the corner of her eye, she could see Michael's confusion. And despite her focus on the transitions, flips, and everything in between, she was a little confused too.

XxX

Frisk got cleaned up in the bathroom pretty quickly afterwards. She cleaned off the chalk and changed out of her leotard into a t-shirt and sweatpants with a sweatshirt. She put the leotard and excess hair clips in the bag she had before tying her hair into a simple ponytail and leaving. Her ankle, after sitting and cleaning herself up, now hurt like mad.

When she got outside, she saw her small supporting crowd. "Girlie, ya hurt yourself. I saw that you at least sprained you ankle. Y'know, you can call it quits and stop. I'm not gonna bit your head off. Lemme take a look," Michael said. But before he could touch his student, Toriel helped Frisk to sit.

"I can help her," she said. Then, she easily healed Frisk's ankle. "All better. Thanks, Mom," she said. Toriel sat down and hugged her. "You did wonderful, my child. I'm so proud," she said. Frisk smiled, feeling the gentle kiss on her head.

However, Frisk was suddenly brought into a tight hug. "We are all very happy, human! My brought got the whole event on video!" Papyrus exclaimed. Sans nodded. Then, he looked to the coach. "So, when do we find out how she did?"

"We have a few more routines. Then, we find out who placed. But that won't be for a while," Michael said. "For now, let's go get lunch."

XxX

Time went on. At last, it came. The moment in which the winners would be announced. Michael waited with the other coaches. Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel waited in the stands. Frisk found Kelsei.

"How do you think your routine went? I didn't get to see it," she said.

Kelsei shrugged. "I didn't think I had any big mistakes. But who's to say I'm right at all? I thought you did well, though. 'Specially for a first-timer," she said.

It was then that everyone heard the crackles of a loudspeaker. "Ladies and gentleman, the scores have been finalized. We now have the top three gymnasts confirmed. In third place, scoring in with 79.6... Sara Beth Carter!"

A young, somewhat pudgy brunette went up and smiled widely. Third place was still placing, and still advancing as well. She had her right to happiness.

"In second place, scaring in with 82.4... Frisk Dreemurr!"

Frisk felt light-headed at first. She'd made second out of fifteen experienced gymnasts. Not to mention, in her first competition! "Get up there and look cool, kid!" Kelsei said, grinning. So, Frisk went up to the center of the room and stood in the second-place spot.

"And in first place, scoring in with 85.8... Kelsei Dunbar!"

Frisk smiled. "Come up here and look cool!" she yelled. Then, Kelsei snapped out of her reverie. She went up to the center and waved. Frisk smiled. "Told you this was your year," she said.

Kelsei just hugged her.

*****Well, that took a while. This has given me flashbacks to many of my younger sister's competitive cheer competitions. I hope that my systems of things made sense in some way. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

*****Hello, everyone! This chapter is a bit less eventful than the last one, but hey, it's a chapter. Anyways, everyone from the actual game belongs to Toby Fox, Michael and Desiree belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Five: It Went Like A Blur**

From that competition, things took off. Regionals had her in first place, and state gave her a win, if only by a nerve-wrackingly mere three-tenths of a point.

Her whole family had come to the state competition, and they had all cheered proudly when she was announced the winner.

XxX

As soon as Frisk met Michael in the lobby, he gave her a hug. "I'm proud of ya, girl. You've come a long way," he said. Frisk pulled back, a smile on her face. "I can't believe I won either..."

But she didn't get much more out before she was picked up in a gentle hug and held like a small child. She grinned and looked at the only person who hugged her like that. "Hi, Mom," she said.

"I'm so proud of you, my child. Oh, you did so wonderfully," Toriel gushed. Frisk rested her head on her mother's shoulder. "Don't get too comfy, kiddo. I think there's a line for people who wanna hug you," Sans called.

Indeed, everyone had gathered around.

"The Great Papyrus is extremely proud, human! You're almost as great as I am-and that's saying something!" Papyrus said. Frisk reached over and gave him a high-five. "Thanks."

Mettaton strutted over, heels clicking against the floor. "When I got here, I decided to ignore most of the people asking for my autograph and selfies while I was watching you. That's how much I love you, darling," he said.

Sans sighed to himself.

"We could go out and celebrate! There's gotta be some good restaurants around here!" Undyne said. "Just d-don't break anything... th-this time," Alphys said.

Michael looked a little unnerved, but he took out a packet and passed it to Toriel. "Here. All the information there is to know about nationals. I gotta go pick up Hannah," he said.

"Wanna come with us?" Frisk offered, eyes glimmering. Michael hesitated, but shook his head. "I'll see ya later, Frisk." With that, he left.

Frisk frowned as she dropped out of Toriel's arms. Until she felt a paw rest on her back. "Don't look so sad, child. Perhaps he is busy," Asgore suggested. Frisk nodded.

With a smile on her face, she lead everyone out.

XxX

The next few weeks had Frisk working hard. She'd doubled up on lesson time, and practiced more than ever. She did her routines after school, and even did them before school outside.

At last, she needed to learn to give it a rest. And who better to give her that talk than the one who did the most resting?

XxX

Frisk's before-school practice time was interrupted by some casual humming. "Jeez, kid. You're really workin' yourself to the _bone,_" a deep voice said. Frisk looked and saw Sans standing there.

"I'm practicing. But didn't you once say that the day you wake up before ten is the day that Froggits fly?" Frisk recalled. "Yes, but that doesn't apply right now. I'll be standin' outside in my underwear at..." Sans checked the time on his phone, "...four in the morning if it means the honorary kiddo's gettin' help."

"I don't need help," Frisk mumbled.

"Kid, look at you. You're exhausted, and overworking yourself. Yeah, we can see some extra practice time, but this is too much! Even if I wasn't lazy, I'd be tellin' you to chill. Since you're overworkin' yourself, if ya come inside now... you get one day to chill," Sans allowed.

"Skip school?" Frisk asked.

"Yep. We might go on and go to Grillby's. Maybe get some spider donuts from Muffet's. I dunno," Sans shrugged.

Frisk thought about it. Then, she nodded and followed Sans inside.

XxX

Two weeks later was when Frisk had to depart. She had to go to Washington, D. C. for the televised event. Where all the gymnasts and coaches were assigned to different room, families had to find their own room. Luckily, Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus found a good room.

Frisk went to the hotel front desk. "Uh, I'm Frisk Dreemurr. I was told to just tell you my first name," she said, a little awkward about it. She drummed her fingers against her purple suitcase as the man at the desk typed at his computer. He eventually nodded and handed over a key card.

"You must be one of the girls competing. Good luck," he said warmly, smiling. Frisk looked at the card; room 1204. She nodded and pocketed the card. "Thank you."

With that in mind, she went to find her room.

XxX

Room 1204 was seconds away from the elevator, once it was on the twelfth floor. Frisk went to the fourth room on the floor and went inside.

The other girl was already set up there. She was watching something on a tablet, earbuds in. Her long, black hair was in a ponytail. She had on a black t-shirt and threadbare jeans, exposing a surplus amount of tattoos coloring her arms.

"Um... hi," Frisk said. Her brown eyes met the girl's blue ones as she paused what she was watching, tablet and earbuds going to the side. "You must be my roommate this year," she said.

Frisk put her suitcase by the unoccupied bed and sat down. "Yeah. I'm Frisk, and I'm here from California. What about you?" she asked. "Desiree. You new to this?" Desiree asked, blowing and popping some bubble gum through her gapped teeth after she did so.

"Yeah. How long have you been doing this?" Frisk asked. "Fifth year. I'm twenty-one now. Won when I was eighteen, but I came back." She grinned to herself. "And they all said the Jersey girl wouldn't stack up."

Frisk was a little uncertain of how to act. "Well... do you have any advice?" she eventually asked. "My only advice is just get on the floor and do what you do best," Desiree said. Then, she stood up. "Now, unpack. After that, we're gettin' dinner."

Frisk checked the time on her phone. "I thought the coaches and gymnast banquet wasn't for another two hours," she pointed out.

Desiree pulled on her blue jacket and grabbed her bag. "It's not. But the food's crap and the rambling by the high-ups is boring. Let's go actually enjoy ourselves," she said.

Frisk was unsure about it at first, but she unpacked her things and got ready to go. "Where are we going?" Desire opened the door and thought for a few minutes on that.

"I'm pretty sure there's a Hard Rock Cafe about twenty minutes from here."

XxX

Two days later was the night before. Every girl had practiced hard over the course of those forty-eight hours. Even though Frisk had laid down, she still couldn't sleep. She was too nervous.

"Frisk?"

Desiree's deep voice was a bit of a shock to hear. Still, Frisk rolled over to face her friend. "Yeah?" she said meekly.

"You're gonna do great tomorrow. I know you'll be one of the best ones. And anyone who says otherwise is either blind or stupid," Desiree said. Frisk smiled. "Thanks. I needed that."

Desiree nodded. "Don't sweat it. But ya gotta sleep. And I mean actually sleep. Not just lay limp like a dead fish," she said. Then, she rolled over to face the wall.

Frisk did the same and fell asleep with one last thought. _God, please give me the strength to succeed..._

*****I just picked random states and if any of you have ever been to Hard Rock Cafe, admit it... it's great. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

*****Hello, everyone! Forgive me if there are more typos than usual in this particular chapter, because I'm not exactly feeling the best right now. I still wanted to get this to you guys before I forgot about it, though. Anyways, Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel belong to Toby Fox, Desiree and Michael belong to me, and let's go!**

**Chapter Six: Step Out Of The Sun**

Frisk rolled out of bed when her alarm sounded. She glanced at the clock-9:30 AM. And yet, she was still exhausted.

"Running on your home time?"

Frisk looked and saw that Desiree was already awake. "Yeah, I guess so," Frisk said. She got out of bed and gathered up her wear for the day.

"Jet lag sucks. But you haven't realized how much it can slap you in the face 'til you fly from France to Jersey, then have to wake up for college right after," Desiree said. She began putting on a bit of makeup.

"You've been to France?" Frisk asked in awe.

"Yep. Spent a college semester in Normandy, and went to Paris too. Still remember how to introduce yourself. Wanna learn?" Desiree offered. She blinked a few times now that she had her mascara on.

"Yeah!" Frisk exclaimed. Desiree seemed amused.

"It's easy. For me, it would be: _Bonjour. J'mapelle _Desiree. So what would it be for you?" she asked. "_Bonjour. J'mapelle _Frisk," Frisk said. "_Tres bien,_" Desiree said. "Now, go get ready."

As Frisk went to the bathroom to shower, she could only guess that '_tres bien_' meant that she'd done good.

XxX

Michael waited in a full suit for Frisk. She showed up on time, casual clothes over her leotard. She had full eye makeup, but light blush and lipstick. Her hair was already tied and pinned back. "You look nice," she commented.

"Thanks. I just let Hannah off at a daycare center. Come on, we need to check in," Michael said.

So, the two went inside. It didn't take long to check in, but the building was already so full of life. Frisk and Michael each received nametag lanyards and were directed to the area blocked off and set up for the coaches and gymnasts.

"I got this. Has the time slots and the order list. It's completely randomized, but it's got your time down to the minute," Michael said, handing over a sheet over paper. Frisk looked it over until she found her name. "Alright. I still have time," she said. She sighed and put her bag down in the warm-up room they'd just entered.

When she sat against the wall, Michael said down too. From his coat, he produced a large bottle of ice-cold Dr. Pepper. "Picked it up for you on the ride over, girlie. I knew you'd be nervous, so I figured your favorite drink would calm ya down. This is your favorite, right?" he asked.

Frisk took the bottle and cracked it open, drinking some of the sticky liquid. "Yeah," she said.

"Good. Well, I know that you'll do great today. And don't say that ya don't, girlie, 'cause we're sitting here at the nationals with you as the representative of California," Michael said.

Frisk managed a smile, downing some more of her drink. "Okay."

XxX

With fifty states brought fifty gymnasts. Naturally, that couldn't be done all without stopping, because that would just get tiresome for everyone involved. So, the girls would be put in groups of five. The five girls would go with two minutes between their six-minute routines. Then, ten minutes later, the next group would begin. Rinse and repeat.

Frisk, sitting in spot number twenty-two, had time to kill. So, she went up to her family in the stands upon being let free to roam.

"Human! When will you go on?" Papyrus asked. "We're right here, bro," Sans said, tapping the top of the paper. He pointed to the middle of the paper. "The kiddo is down here." Papyrus just sighed.

Meanwhile, Toriel smiled. "My child, are you ready?" she asked. "I think so. My warm-up time and my actual routine time aren't for a while, though," she explained.

Suddenly, she felt a gentle, furry arm around her shoulders. "You will do wonderfully. Do not worry," Toriel assured. "That's right, human! You will be great!" Papyrus agreed. Frisk's confidence was set when she felt a bony hand pat her back. Sans gave his standard lazy grin.

"We all believe in ya, kiddo."

XxX

It felt like an eternity and a half. But eventually, it was Frisk's turn to show her abilities. She was all chalked up and stretched out.

"You can do it, Frisk," Michael siad. That brought Frisk to a stop. She turned to face him. "C... can I have a hug?" she asked. With that, Michael pulled her into a hug.

"...now, representing California, Frisk Dreemurr!"

That was the cue for the hug to end. 'You ready?" Michael asked. Frisk, at long last, grinned. The DETERMINATION was across her face and in her voice.

"I'm ready."

XxX

The tension in Frisk's mind was certainly strong. The room, despite how many people were there, was silent of most chatter. Frisk had to focus on her floor routine music. It required a little extra attention, seeing as a female and male announced alike were commenting on every move she made, regardless of good or bad.

Still, Frisk made her way through with a mistake of a step out of bounds and an overturn that was quickly saved. Overall, the floor routine went well.

This competition was different in arrangement, however; next up with the high bars. She was okay with that. She just got a little more chalk on her hands, took a deep inhale and exhale, then ran to the springboard to get onto the high bar.

That routine was easily the one that took the biggest toll on her; she was normally dizzy afterwards. That was why she dreaded having a segment involving balance right after this. Still, despite the blood that was rushing to and going from her head, she did well. Always strong on the transitions, but a handstand or two was a little less than perfectly vertical.

The landing, at last, was perfect with arms straight and a spring in her step. Finally, it came to the part that would be hard with a light head. Still, Frisk took a moment to get back to the reality of the beam and ticking clock before her.

She jumped up on the beam and began. However, with the dizziness that was still fading, she really had the focus. But it was kinda hard to focus when both her wrist and her head hit hard on the beam after a bad landing.

All she heard was the crack of her wrist before falling onto the mat below, the world going black.

*****Cliffhanger! I hope there weren't too many typos. Also, if you can guess what the title of this chapter is from, leave it in your review. Speaking of that, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

*****Hello, everyone! So, this is it, the last chapter. As I sit here behind my bed and type, I thank you for your support. Frisk, Toriel, Sans, and Papyrus belong to Toby Fox, Michael belongs to me, and without further ado, let's begin!**

**Chapter Seven: True Champion (Final)**

The first thought that came to Frisk upon waking up was how much her head hurt. And her left wrist wasn't feeling too good either. When she looked around, she realized that she wasn't in her bedroom, or in any hotel room.

Rather, she was in a hospital room, in her t-shirt and some sweatpants. It took a few minutes. But eventually, Frisk recalled what had happened. Immediately, her spirits were crushed.

"Hey, you're up."

The voice, as Frisk looked at the door, belonged to Sans. He, Papyrus, Toriel, and Michael came into the room. Seeing as they all had drinks, it was safe to assume that they'd gone on a drink run to pass the time by.

"Hello, my child. We got you a drink as well, if you believe you can stomach some," Toriel said, holding a bottle of fresh lemonade. Frisk nodded a tiny bit, but enough to get her point across. Toriel gently helped Frisk to sit up. Once she was comfortable against some pillows, she sipped on some lemonade.

"We heard from your doctor when we came here! You've been out for a while!" Papyrus exclaimed. "Not so loud, Paps," Sans said. "Well... can I have an explained?" Frisk asked.

"You have a moderate concussion from landing on the beam, which occurred about three hours ago. I was so frightened when you just landed unconscious!" Toriel said.

Frisk pointed to her arm in the cast, which had been moved to rest on a pillow.

"The doc said your wrist was pretty crushed up. They had to do some surgery on it. You got some metal bits and pieces in there for life," Sans added. Frisk sighed, going to her lemonade once again. Toriel stroked her loosed hair delicately. "The cast will have to stay for at least a few weeks," she said.

"That's whatever," Frisk said, "but I want to talk to Michael. Alone." Sans, Papyrus, and Toriel alike were a little surprised. But still, they filed out of the room, as requested.

Michael, who had been silent so far, sat down in a chair by the bed. "You needed me?" he asked. Frisk could only put her feeling into two (well, technically three) words.

"I'm sorry."

Michael shook his head. "Don't sweat it, girlie. But the judges decided to knock you from the competition. So... I'm sorry," he apologized. Frisk sighed. "I failed you," she lamented. She felt a hand rest over her good one.

"Listen, Frisk. Injuries happen. No one's perfect. But look at how far you've come! One day, you were just workin' at that gymnasium. And now, you just left the national competition in Washington, D. C.! I don't see someone who should be sad or should be all sorry," Michael said.

Although she was still down in the dumps, Frisk's voice and expression held sparks of hope now. "Well... what do you see?"

And Michael's next words brought a smile to her face.

"I see someone with the SOUL of a champion."

**The End**

*****And there you have it. I hope you all enjoyed whatever this was. Anyways, be sure to leave a review on the way out, and I'll see you all in the next one! Bye!**


End file.
